The Broken Entente
by Nidnes
Summary: Two millenia have passed since Avatar Aang's passing. The art of bending was lost in the pages of time. Until now!   Reviews please.
1. Prologue

Holly

The soft ticking of her mother switching her right indicator on pulled Holly out of her daze. She opened her eyes and wiped the small patch of dribble off of her seatbelt, where her head was just resting. She heard someone screaming and turned to look at her brother, who was slightly nodding his head to his blaring music. She looked down at her own i-pod to find that it was dead. _Dammit_. The car began to slow down, and Holly looked out the window. Getting closer was an old brick house, two stories, with dark green shutters, and a wooden front door. Just like the brochure described it.

The car came to a halt and Holly jumped out, grabbing her bag as she went. She followed her mum to the door and felt Mathew on her heels. We both pushed past her once we heard the door unlock and ran up to the rooms.

"Make sure you come back down and help you two", they heard her call as they rushed towards the bigger room. They both knew where it was, since they had studied the building plan like an exam answer sheet, Holly quickly pushed open the door and swung her bag into the middle of the room.

"Aww come on, you always get the best room", Mathew groaned. Smiling Holly pushed her brother out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"Get over it and help mum".

* * *

Liam

He tapped his fingernails anxiously on his briefcase, looking straight ahead not daring to fall asleep or look out the window, down onto the landscape which was 35,000 feet below him.

"There will be a slight delay on our arrival due to a slight storm-" the pilot cut short, and another voice came onto the aeroplane's speaker, "Can Liam Montero come to the cockpit, we have an urgent phone call". Liam unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up slowly, cursing his fear of flying. He arrived at the cockpit door and was about to knock when it opened and two hands pulled him inside.

"Hold him still", grunted a large man who was busy pulling off a cover to a syringe. Liam tried to get free of the other mans grip but was only met with greater strength. He saw the two co-pilots knocked out and a third man holding the pilot at gunpoint. Liam threw his hand out and sent the man holding him flying into the door, which broke off its hinges. Liam then threw a ball of air at the man with the syringe but missed and the man tackled him to the ground. Shoving the syringe into his neck he whispered, "Bloody air benders".

Blackness.


	2. Chpt 1 Findings

A/N: Reviews would be appreciated, as will improvement criticism.

Holly

"That's the last one, and I'm done", Mathew said placing yet another cardboard box on the ground. Holly sat at the kitchen bench unwrapping the cups and stowing them away into the cupboard.

"Well, so is your furniture, now all you have to do is put all your stuff away", their mum said as she walked into the room, "Go on I'll finish down here". Holly grabbed the box marked "Holly's Stuff" and climbed up the stairs.

As soon as she had closed the door she pulled out her laptop and sat down at her desk. She checked her Facebook and then her emails, sorting through the week's worth of spam and worthwhile mail. Soon she only had two left; turns out her dad was still on a 'business trip' and wouldn't be coming home too quickly and her old job had received her resignation. _Oh joy_. She closed her laptop and made her bed. As soon as she had put on the last pillow cover she jumped on the mattress and fell asleep.

* * *

_Ok it's fine. They probably won't even look at me. _Holly stared straight ahead at the fair skinned, brunette girl who was wearing jeans and a black halter t-shirt who was looking back. She turned away from the mirror and grabbed her bag as she left her room.

"Ok mum, see you when I get home-"

Her mum interrupted her by throwing her a paper bag, "Don't forget your lunch".

"Thanks". Holly walked out the door, which was almost immediately opened by her brother rushing out the door, shoving a different paper bag into his bag.

"Are you that excited to get to school?"

"No, I just know the bus comes in about a minute". Holly looked down the street and quickened her pace as she saw the bus turning the corner. When they got to the bus stop there was only one other person there, a boy. He looked up, first at the sound of the bus pulling up and then at Holy and Mathew as they had been practically running.

"Newbies?" He asked. Holly nodded.

"I'm Lee, you first", he waved his hand at the bus as the door opened. Mathew hopped on the bus.

"I'm Holly", she said as she followed her brother. The bus was almost full, once Mathew crammed in with an overly large guy who offered him some of his chocolate and Lee had found, what seemed **his **seat near the back. Holly spotted an empty seat two down from Lee next to a girl, who was staring out the window.

"Is anyone sitting there?"

"Na, its free". Holly dropped her bag on the ground and sat down on the seat

"You new?", the girl asked, pulling out her earphones.

"Yeah, I'm Holly".

"I'm Kara, want to listen?" She offered one of the earphones to Holly who, not having re-charged her own iPod, accepted.

"This doesn't make any sense" Holly exclaimed as she continued to turn the piece of paper on different sides, trying to make sense of the map.

"What do you have first?" Kara asked while taking books out of her locker and replacing them with different ones. Holly looked at her timetable.

"Maths", she read. Kara took the papers out of her hand and stared at her timetable.

"Well I can show you to your maths room, but I'm not in the same class, but I have biology with you in second", Kara smiled at this and passed the paper back.

"Follow me Holl", Holly grimaced, but Kara took no notice.

When they arrived at the classroom Kara said, "I'll meet you just down there outside the art rooms", she pointed down the corridor and then walked off.

* * *

Tony

The pilot landed the plane as smoothly as he could have, having a gun pointed at his head didn't make it any easier.

"Drink this", Tony said as he shoved a flask into the pilots hands, "It's gonna make you _forget_ what happened, since the co-piolets won't have any souveniors except for a headache you will be required to persuade them to think anything other then the normal happened during this flight. If you don't..." He left the sentence drift off and walked out of the cockpit as the last of the passengers left the plane. His two partners had already delt with Liam, and he should be ready for Tony by the time he arrived at HQ. Tony stopped walking and looked in the mirror, smoothing over his brown hair and re adjusting his tie. He then proceeded off the plane discarding the fake spectacles in the nearest bin and let the crowd of people enclose him.

* * *

Maths was over before it had begun and Holly was soon standing outside the art room waiting for Kara to show up. The corridor was almost clear when she heard a noise of something shattering coming from within the art room. She turned the handle and found that it was unlocked, pushing it open she found Kara hugging a boy, she didn't recognize and a hundred or more pieces of clay scattered on the floor. Both the boy and Kara had their backs to Holly, so she remained unnoticed.

"Corey! That was brilliant!" Kara squealed, "Do it again, something smaller though so it won't make any more mess". Holly was not sure why but she crouched and moved closer towards the pair, taking care not make a noise. She was curious.

The boy called Corey stretched his hand towards a clay vase and stayed like that for a few seconds; he raised his fingers a little higher and then began moving his hands towards his chest. The vase complied with the motions and no less then a minute later it was within grasp. As soon as he went to grab it, it fell to the ground and shattered.


	3. Chpt 2 Normality

Zach

"Yeah, definitely, we will be right there", James closed his mobile and shoved it into his pocket. "Come on little bro, we got to do an errand". Pulling his car keys out Zach unlocked the car and jumped into the drivers seat, immediately starting the ignition. James slid into the passenger's side, "To Sandy's, and make it fast we only got twenty". Zach reversed and then took off down the road.

He leaned against the car as he watched James talking to a man wearing baggy jeans, jumper and beanie. James slid his hand into his jacket and seemed to pull out nothing, as did the other man with his pocket. They quickly shook hands and then the other man walked away. Just as he disappeared around the corner, a group of guys approached James. From where he was Zach couldn't make out what they were talking about but he could tell it was heated. He got off the car and checked if any cars were coming and then he heard a noise, an unmistakable noise. Growing up in a city, which had more criminals than straight citizens, taught you a few things. One of them was being able to identify a gunshot. Zach's head snapped towards the sound just as his brother fell to the ground, grasping his chest. Zach sprinted across the road and pulled his brother into his arms. It wasn't like the movies, there were no last words, he was just gone, dead. Zach looked up to see one of the men running around the corner. He took off after him. Turning the corner he saw that the man was slowing down as he turned into a car park. Zach quickly reached the car park and saw the man at a door. He had dropped his key and was picking it up. Zach closed in on him and raised his arm bringing it back down upon his neck. The man fell to the ground, but quickly rolled on his side and stood up. Zach grabbed one of the man's arms as he tried to get his gun and in the split second he made contact with the man he felt all the anger leave him. Something had changed inside of him, but that wasn't the only change. Zach watched in horror as the man's flesh began to crack, and felt it becoming both rock solid and ice-cold. Suddenly he shattered into a million pieces, all of them sliding across the ground. Zach stood there, his hand still outstretched.

Holly

Holly turned on her feet and quickly exited the room, closing the door as quietly as she could. She heard someone faintly sweeping up the clay, and then Kara opened the door and walked out, with Corey right behind her. By then the corridor had become empty.

"Oh, sorry I forgot you were out here, we were just- Corey and me had to help clean up the art room, the year sevens made a complete mess of the place". Holly was about to correct Kara but thought better of it and just smiled.

"I'm Holly", she said to Corey as Kara began leading them towards the science labs.

"And I'm off", he said, "Nice meetin' you Holly".

They reached their classroom, and with the door being walked straight in.

"Lets take the frog for example- it's so nice for you two to fine join us, you must be Holly, I'm Mr Banfield. Glad to see you've met Kara. Now if you'll take your seats". The man at the front of the classroom motioned towards the seat and then continued scribbling words on the board.

_Just think about it later, ask her- even better him. Ok I'll ask them- _The sound of the bell brought her back to the present and she shoved her books into her bag. As she joined the throng of students heading towards the ovals she met up with Kara.

"How was double English?" She asked.

"Not bad", she replied.

"So where'd you say you were from?"

"I didn't, though my family and I travel around a lot-", A boy emerged from behind Kara and quickly embraced her, passionately kissing her. Holly hid her surprise, and looked at the new comer. He had jet-black hair and a light tan. As soon as he pulled away, "Hey Kay", he noticed Holly and added, "I'm Joel, I just gotta go grab some food from the cafeteria, you want something Kay?" Kara shook her head, and Jake walked off.

"Don't ever call me Kay, alright?" She said as soon as he was out of earshot.

"Aren't you with Corey?" Holly inquired. Kara looked disgusted at the idea and acted as though she was vomiting.

"No way! He's like a brother to me- You thought we were together because we helped cleaning up the art room?". They began walking towards one of the groups that were sitting on the grass.

"Hey Kara!" squealed a girl as she beckoned them towards her.

"Come on Holl", Kara said as she took Holly's hand.

"Alright Kay".

Kara smiled, "Alright, I won't call you Holl if you don't call me Kay".

"Deal".

The girl turned out to be Casey, on top of that there were Holly, Kara, Corey, Joel and another guy named Stan. They all sat on the grass and once the introductions were done the talk turned to ordinary things, but Holly couldn't help but wonder how Corey could have done what he had. _Maybe he has a superpower; a radioactive spider could have bitten him…or maybe he's an alien... It might've been fake, they could just be pulling my leg, they all-_

"Earth to Holly!" Holly jumped up, since Kara had shouted it into her ear. This made everyone laugh, and she noticed the kids around her were walking off.

"The bell went, didn't you hear?"

Holly shook her head and smiled, "Off in my own world".

Tony 

Tony sat in the limousine, ignoring the two glasses and bottle of wine that had been laid out for him. He just sat their holding the black cell phone in one of his hands, and staring at the wristwatch on the other. As soon as it hit 1:30, he hit speed dial and the phone on the other end was picked up immediately.

"It's done, specimen A7 is on its way to you right now. As am I-" Tony was interrupted by the other man.

"Good, we have another one for you, your instructions are in the envelope next to you. Good day." The dial tone started and Tony opened the envelope and pulled out the two slips of paper. He was going after a heater. _Oh joy._ The limousine pulled up and the door opened. Tony shoved the aeroplane ticket into his pocket and climbed out. Discarding both the instructions and cell phone in the nearest bin.


	4. Chpt 3 The Past Week Part One Fathers

Holly

She ran into her room and pushed her bed against the door then finally collapsed on top of it. She felt her eyes burning and a moment later she could not stop the tears, of both anger and betrayal from trailing down her face. Uncontrollable sobs came from within her and she soon buried her face into the nearby pillow.

She heard a noise coming from her window and she immediately jumped off the bed and crouched. As the window opened she moved towards the wall and flexed her fingers. Once she saw the sandy colored hair, tanned skin boy who glided slowly to the floor she ran and embraced him, and the tears started once more.

"What's going on?" Will asked, pulling away from Holly and pushing her hair out of her face. _What __**is**__ going on? How the hell did this happen? Everything was great a week ago. Everything was normal…_

One Week Ago..

**Tuesday**

Holly

_Second day of school, and still haven't asked Corey. _Holly slammed her locker shut and made her way to her first ancient history lesson. _I need to get him on his own, maybe I could- _There he was. She spotted him as she entered her classroom, sitting in the second row from the front. Corey looked up and motioned for her to sit next to him.

"Before I forget Kara told me to tell you that Casey's gone to her cousin's funeral, so the movies are off for tomorrow", Corey said as she sat down. All last night the three of them had planned a night out, just the girls, and Holly had been looking forward to it. _Maybe next time_.

Okay, thanks-", she was about to say more when a man, no older than thirty stood up and addressed the class.

"Hello, and good morning I am your teacher Mr Calvin. Me and my son-"

"My son and I" corrected one of the students at the back and an eruption of laughter followed. Mr Calvin smiled and allowed the laughter to die down.

"Alright, as I was saying _my son and I_ just moved here so I'll be grateful if you don't expect too much of me. I will be replacing Mrs Morgan and in an attempt to better her teaching I have asked for one of my own subjects to be on the curriculum, and since we are the only senior ancient class it has been approved. So these next few weeks we will be studying something that is under debate right now, it is something newly discovered and is still being discovered but I find it most interesting. We will studying, what I like to call, the time of the Nations".

* * *

"Okay, read pages 24 to 30. By next lesson, I want you to have some background on their beliefs", as he finished the bell signaled the end of the double period.

"That was strange", Holly said as she began packing away her books.

"Yeah its some weird stuff", Corey added.

"Talking about weird stuff, I need-". Kara emerged at the door way and waved at Corey.

"Sorry but I've got to go meet Kara, see you later". He zipped his bag up and quickly darted out the door following Kara. Holly swung her bag over her shoulder and ran to the door, stopping only to see where they had gone. She glimpsed Corey as he disappeared around a corner. She began to walk but then picked up speed, fearing she would lose them. When she turned the corner her fear became reality. _Damn_. She took her timetable out and saw that she had a free period, and nothing to do. _Oh joy_. She spun around too quickly and crashed into someone, sending both of them sprawling onto the floor.

"Sorry", she said as she picked up the pieces of paper he had dropped. Passing the papers to him, she glimpsed that one of them was a map of the school, "Are you new?"

"Yeah, just moved here. I'm Will".

"I'm Holly, would you, by any chance, be Mr Calvins son?"

Will laughed, "Yeah that'd be me".

"What you got now?"

"Nothing"

"Me too! Want a quick tour? Well I don't know the place well, since I just got here myself but I can try".

"Yeah sure, why not?" Will replied.

**Wednesday**

Tony

"Make sure this is quick", Tony whispered into the ear of the commanding officer, who nodded and then turned to face his men. All up there were six of them, far too many for Tony's standards but yet the boss had executed that order. The commanding officer counted down with his fingers, and once his index finger completed the fist, the soldiers bounced into action, kicking down the door and splitting into two teams moving in throughout the room.

"Clear" the first team called.

Tony walked into the living room, with two soldiers behind him.

"Cle-" immediately he felt a wave of heat hit him, as though he was on top of a volcano. He spotted the man in the corner twisting his palms out, making them face both Tony and two other soldiers. One of the soldiers was about a meter away and his skin began to blister. He had planned to take him in without force, but Tony was always ready for the worst, having already put two tranquilizers into his gun. He pointed it at the man and pulled the trigger. A moment later the heat was gone, and the man collapsed on the floor. Tony walked over to the sleeping body and pointed the gun at his neck and let the second tranquilizer find its mark.

As he was leaving the building one of the soldiers approached him.

"I was ordered to give this to you sir", he stated as he passed Tony a black mobile phone.

Tony smiled and looked at his watch 1:22.

Eight minutes later the phone rang.

"I trust the plan went well", the man on the other end said. "I will be emailing you the details of your next assignment in a few days, I'm sure this one will fit in well with your own schedule". Dial tone. Tony, once again, discarded the phone and jumped into the awaiting limousine.

Zach

_He was dead. No descriptions, no fancy words. Just: He was dead. _Zach stood towering over the coffin, which his brother lay in, not wanting to look away. The seats began to fill, as people arrived and once most of them were pre-occupied, his aunt, Vanessa, came to the front and took his hand, and guided him slowly to a vacant seat.

People began to stand up and say speeches they had been rehearsing; once they had finished the coffin began to be lowered into the grave and by then Zach had begun to let the tears slowly trail their way down his cheek. Just before they turned into an unstoppable flow he felt something stick to his cheeks. He moved his hand to his face and pulled off a line of ice from each cheek. _What the?_ Before anyone looked over her dropped them on the floor and covered both with his feet.

Holly

Holly and Will sat at a table in the cafeteria, watching as the door opened and Kara, Corey and Stan walked through their hair and jackets drenched with water. Kara's face lit up once she saw Holly and they all made their way quickly over to her table.

"And so we meet again Will", Kara said as she sat down, "So glad you found this table Holly, the cafeteria is packed cause of this stupid rain", she paused and then added "I guess Will is part of the group now, which is good cause now we have even numbers again", Kara smiled as she said this last part. _You mean now we're all __**paired**__._

Holly felt her phone vibrate and quickly took it out of her pocket. Kara must have noticed that she smiled as she put it away. "What was that about?", she pried.

"My dad's coming home tomorrow".

Zach

The soft depressing music filled the room, demonstrating the mood of each and every one of the people with in. Food and drink were passed around and people made small talk with him as he passed them by. He finally found solitude on the balcony. Zach leaned onto the barrier and stared out. He heard someone's footsteps approaching and turned to see his cousin walking up to him.

"Hey Casey", he said as he turned back around.

"Hey Zach, I'm sorry about James, he was a great cousin, can't imagine how much better he would've been as a brother". Zach could only nod afraid he might cry ice once more.

"I- well my family and I were wondering if you'd like to come and stay with us for a while. With everything that's going on, we would love having you around, just till your dad gets better and all". Zach could hardly forget his dad, turning to alcohol once his mum died, taking his anger out on Zach. He wondered how he'd survive without James there to help- protect him.

"Yeah, that would be great actually. Just for a while though, till he gets out of rehab", _for the ninth time._

**Thursday **

Holly

Holly ran down the street, stopping only to avoid crashing into a passing old lady. As soon as she reached her house she opened the front door and excitedly asked "Is dad home?"

"Not yet, he'll be home at about eight", her mum replied. Mathew came through the door and looked at Holly, who shook her head in answer to his unasked question. She walked into the kitchen and looked up at the clock; 4:38. She still had nearly three hours. _Oh joy_.

Zach

Zach sat at the kitchen table, waiting for Vanessa and Casey to turn up and take him away. On the table's surface were two puddles of water, one still had the remains of a small triangular ice cube. In his left hand he held another whole one, concentrating on keeping it frozen. He had been experimenting all day, trying to kill some time. The bathroom was a winter wonderland, having frozen an overflowed sink and bath plus a running shower. Zach stood up and the ice cube slipped out of his hand, _Shit. _Zach was about to reach out and catch it but he didn't have too, the ice cube was hovering a hairs breath away from his palm. It felt like he had an invisible hand had reached out and grabbed it, just as it slipped. He moved his hand to the left and the ice cube followed. _This is some crazy shit._

Tony

He stared at his watch as the taxi began to slow down, right outside an old-looking house. He opened the door and paid the driver who quickly drove off. Tony then proceeded up the driveway eagerly.

Holly

All four nations believed that there were civilians among them in which had the power to bend the sacred four elements, Earth, Fire, Water and Air and in turn, they could bend anything that was made of the same energy/substance.

Holly could hardly believe what she was reading. Suddenly her room was dark. Feeling her way to her door, she opened it, and light entered from the hallway.

"Hey mum, where do we keep the spare light bulbs?" She shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Bottom shelf in the closet, up there", she responded. Holly opened the closet and quickly found the boxes. She switched off the light switch and pulled her bedside drawer underneath the now dead light bulb and climbed on top of it. When she had taken out the now-dead-light bulb she hear Mathew near her door, but didn't think much of it. She felt around for the bulb socket, and at the same moment that her fingers slipped into it her brother stepped into the room, and seeing it was dark switched the light on. Holly felt a tingling feeling enter her fingers and suddenly sparks began to jump from her fingertips on her other hand. She felt no pain, just the slight feeling of something moving within her. She quickly took her fingers out and the sparks stopped instantly. _Holy shit_.

Tony

He opened the front door, quietly placing his briefcase onto the floor, next to the coat stand. He heard someone to his left and saw his wife folding washing into four neat piles. He crept up behind her and embraced her. She jumped and quickly turned around. Once she saw who it was they both began to laugh.

"Tony!" She embraced him once more.

"Miranda. Where are my kids? Where are Mathew and Holly?"

* * *

A/N: Please review thoughts. Sorry it took so long, bit harder to write then the others, and its double the length :S.


	5. Chpt 4 The Past Week Part Two The Beach

Friday

Zach

He slowly opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. He was in a blue-grey painted room, furnished with only a bed, dresser, desk and old computer. Hearing the unmistakable sound of rain he pushed the sheets off of him and stood up. He was already dreading having nothing to do that day.

"Zach! Are you awake yet?" He heard Vanessa call.

"Yeh, I'll be a sec".

As soon as he was dressed he walked out and into the kitchen.

"David is already gone and I'm about to leave, I was wondering if you'd like to tag along with Casey to school? Or if you want you can stay here", Vanessa was talking as she took a piece of toast out of the toaster.

"That would be great, to go with Casey I mean".

"Great, I already checked with the school and they said they wouldn't mind, you better hurry up she'll be leaving in fifteen minutes".

Li

An unmistakable grin spread across his face as he looked down on his finished work. The eyes of a full-scale model of a Koalaotter stared back at him. Since the first discoveries of the ancient civilization, he had been creating whatever long-dead species of animal the archeologists had found a full set of bones of. Once he finished taking pictures he sent it off to the museum, and then began on a much larger creature.

Holly

"We're going to have to organize it again for this weekend", Kara said.

"Yeah but let's make it a whole day thing, maybe we can slip in the beach?"

"We'll have to invite the boys then", she smiled.

Holly agreed and was about to add something else when she spotted Casey walking towards them with a boy behind her.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet my cousin Zach."

"Hey Zach, I'm Holly"

"I'm Kara, and this is Stan, it's nice to meet you. You here for the rest of the year?".

"Nah, just for a couple of weeks at the most", he responded. Casey spotted Will, and pulled Zach over to meet him just before he reached the rest of the group. At that moment Jake turned up and grabbed Kara, kissing her once again.

"Who's that?" He asked as he let her go.

"That's Casey's cousin, Zach", Kara responded.

"The dead one?" Over the past four days Holly had learned two things about Jake, he was stupid and he was a jerk. Holly also noticed Zach heard this, his hand clenched into a fist.

"No, this is Zach, James's brother"

"Oh jeez sweet Casey", he said as Zach, Casey and Will joined them, "You have a black cousin, now we got someone to fetch our drinks". He laughed but soon stopped as he saw no one else joined him.

"Have you got a problem? Or are you just plain stupid?" Zach asked coolly. Jake walked over and stood in front of Zach.

Zach

His face was millimeters away from Zach's and as he spoke Zach could smell that he had not brushed his teeth this morning. "I'm not sure, do we have a problem, black boy?" The anger Zach had kept hidden suddenly broke free, and Zach threw himself into Jake's stomach, and immediately caught the attention of everyone around him.

Will

Almost as if it was planned, or instinct the people near them instantly created a circle around Zach and Jake. Will was unsure what to do but quickly tried to intervene, just as Jake threw Zach off of him and stood up. Will grabbed Jake and tried to pull him away from Zach, but Jake elbowed Will in the stomach and he collapsed to the ground winded. Jake then turned and picked Will up off the ground and threw him out of the circle.

Will slowed down his decent before he hit the ground, hoping nobody was watching him.

But somebody was.

Holly

Holly stood as still as a statue, re playing what she had just seen Will had done. Right before he hit the ground, he seemed to have _slowed down. _He had been falling normally and then he wasn't_, almost as if he could fly. _But she had no more time to dwell on the matter. Two teachers broke through the circle, which drew her attention back to the two boys.

Zach was looking pretty good next to Jake, with only a bruised cheek and a slightly bleeding nose. Jake on the other hand had a light red smudge across his left arm, as though he had been burned. He also had the first stages of a black eye around his right eye. Both were being told off by the vice principal. _Well, Zach's not coming back to school._

Once again they sat in the cafeteria, due to the rain. Zach had been allowed to stay, only because it was Jake's fault, but he was on a warning.

"Where's Corey today?" Casey asked.

"I'm not sure, but don't worry I already had the thought of asking all the boys to the beach tomorrow last night and sent him an email, and he said he'll be there…"Kara's voice trailed off as she spotted Jake enter the cafeteria with his mates. He saw Kara looking over at him and as soon as he arrived at the table Zach stood up.

"I'm sorry for losing my temper-" Before Zach could offer his hand and finish his apology Jake cut in.

"Now you listen hear black boy, you are going-" he suddenly staggered backwards as a hand came across and hit him across the face. Holly felt her jaw drop as Kara pushed Jake away from the group.

"What was-"

"Shut the hell up you jerk, how could I possibly have ever like you? You're stupid and racist and… stupid! I never want to hear your voice again!" By the time she had finished tears were making their way down her face, and everyone in the cafeteria had stopped.

Jake raised his hand, about to hit her and then thought better of it, "You're going to pay for doing this". With that he walked off.

Holly

Her laptop was dead so she was sitting down in the living room using her dad's, looking at Facebook. Having added most of the people in her grade she could see everyone knew about what had happened. Every single status was mentioning some part of it. Some people were talking about the fight, others were talking about Kara and Jake. Apparently the story had snowballed and now everyone thought Kara had been pregnant, and when Jake did not step up, she had an abortion. Holly let out a sigh, _Poor Kara_. She was about to turn the laptop off when she someone was still logged onto an email she didn't recognize. The inbox was empty except for one email sent this morning before school. The phone began to ring and she thought nothing more of it.

* * *

11:21, everyone was in bed, except for her dad, but he had been called out earlier today so he was probably staying at a hotel. Holly swung her legs off her bed and unscrewed the light bulb in her lamp, which rested on the bedside table. She stuck her finger into the socket and with her other hand flicked the switch. Immediately she felt the electricity trail up her arm and through her chest, escaping out of her other hands fingertips. She watched the sparks as they jumped over one another and off her fingers. _I wonder…_She clenched her fingers and felt the flow continue, stopping at where they had once escaped. After about forty second she opened her hand and the sparks surged out into a beam, which dented the wall, her hand had been facing. _Holy shit_. The sparks returned to her hand. Once again she closed her hand but kept it closed for as long as she could. Suddenly the electricity forced her hand open and she quickly swung her hand over towards the window. The yellowy beam was longer this time and faster, flying a hundred meters, over two houses and then hitting a tree in the back yard. Immediately a flame came to life, engulfing the tree and spreading across the lawn. "Oh my god", She swung her door open, grabbing her mobile, and bolted out of the house towards the now-burning home. She quickly dialed, and the phone was picked up right after the second ring.

"State your emergency?"

"Fire! Quick hurry up, its at 124 Iridiscent Street"

"We're sending people there now, can I ask who is speaking?"

"Holly Qingting, I don't live in the house, I live up the road".

"Alright can you tell me-", Holly had reached the house and quickly ended the call, shoving the phone in her pocket. On the front lawn was a man, who was placing a three-year old on the ground. Holly could hear screaming, and quickly made her way into the house. _This is my fault I have to fix it_. She ran up the burning stairs, towards the sound. The floor began to cave in under her feet and she jumped into a bedroom as both the floor and the wall crumbled in, revealing the backyard and the now-dying flames. She looked around the room and spotted the source of the screaming. A woman was sitting in the corner holding a crying baby, slowly sobbing.

"I'm Holly we need to get out!-" half the roof caved in and flames surrounded Holly and the woman. She grabbed the woman's hand and started to run down the other end of the hallway, towards a window. Holly smashed the window as the woman began to scream, her hand having gone into the flame, which had crept up behind them. Holly grabbed her and pushed her toward the window, which she then climbed out of. The flames suddenly progressed further and blocked her path to her freedom. Smoke was filling her lungs and she suddenly collapsed, the last thing she remembered was the flames leaping away from her as she hit the ground.

Saturday

Holly

She awoke as her body was suddenly jerked off the floor, just as the floor gave way. She opened her eyes, as the wind whipped her face and found Will's face staring straight ahead. She turned her own head and saw the house getting smaller, she blinked. Suddenly the ground was getting bigger and fast, they were falling! _How the hell did we get so high! _But right before they hit the ground they slowed, and then landed.

"A bit of smoke inhalation, but you'll be fine. You did a fine thing saving that woman, but it was a foolish thing, luckily by some miracle you weren't burnt", Holly hopped out of the ambulance at hearing this and was scooped into the arms of her mother.

"That was so stupid, Holly, why the hell would you run into a burning building? You could have died!"

"Mum, I'm fine, now can you let go?" Her mum released her and Holly ran up to Will, who was standing awkwardly on the other side of the road. She embraced him.

"Thank you so much, you saved my life. And you can-"

"Shh, I don't want the whole world knowing, can we keep it between you and me?" He seemed to be pleading, but Holly had not known she was speaking so loudly. She nodded.

"Thanks, well I'll see you in eight hours".

"What? Why?"

"You are still coming to the movies and beach right?"

"Oh yeah completely forgot, you know with the fire and everything", she sarcastically said. They both laughed and Will checked know one was watching, and then took off.

Holly

"You do know that you two would make our group exciting again". She tore her eyes away from Will's chest.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh please, you've been staring at him since we got out of that trashy romantic movie, I bet you didn't even notice Corey didn't show up". Something inside her told her something was not right with that, but she quickly forgot that as she turned on her side.

Will

She was lying next to Kara, both were trying to get a tan but when the sun keeps hiding, it makes it difficult. She flipped onto her side, revealing her back to Will, and more. He followed the curves of her body, which led to her-

"Oi Will, if your done staring, you kind of have to throw the Frisbee back, it's how the game works", Will picked up the floating Frisbee and chucked it back at Zach and Casey. He then proceeded to get out of the water and sit down next to Holly. "Want to go for a walk?" He asked her. She immediately answered.

"Yes".

Holly

_Shit that sounded to eager, almost desperate_. Trying to think of something to make it more casual, she shrugged and added, "Why not". She stood up and brushed the sand off of her and the two of them began walking towards the rocks.

Will

"So Holly, got a big family?"

"Only a brother, don't ever see any cousins, so I don't think I got any, and I hardly see my dad. What about you?"

"Just my dad and me". _My mum and sister's are gone…"_What do your folks do for a living?"

"My mum doesn't work but my dad's in military, so he travels around a lot".

"I didn't relies their was anything here like that, is that why you came to how humble Island?"

"Humble? You've got two towns, and practically the best beaches, it's not a 'humble' island". By then they had reached the rocks.

"You know, There's a couple of ancient abandoned houses, around the other side, wanna go and take a look?"

"Yeah ok".

Will

_All right so I like her, there's nothing wrong with that, this isn't a soapy so we won't find out we're related or anything…_

"Wow, this would've been beautiful once", Holly exclaimed. They had nearly reached the other side, having had to climb a couple of hills. There was another beach, overgrown with shrubs and other forms of plant life. Small fish continually jumped out of the water, flipping in mid-air.

"Wow! They are Elephant Koi's" Will excitedly said.

"They don't look like an elephant…"

"Well they use to be much bigger, bigger then an Armallian submarine".

Holly

She watched the small fish jumping out of the water, as they made their way to the building most intact. Armallia, She remembered that that was the country furthest south; she also remembered that in the time of the Nation's the land once belonged to the Southern Water Tribe. They walked up the steps of the large building, to a verandah. Holly say two more balcony's on either side going down both sides of the house. The building was built against a cliff, and had an amazing view of the surrounding area.

Will held the door open for Holly who entered into an almost lobby-looking room.

"The government tried to keep, the buildings around here intact, but soon they realized it wasn't worth the money. Since nobody could remember who or what lived here, either that or nobody could give a damn". Holly walked up the staircase directly in front of her, and spotted something in a glass case against the wall. She walked up to it and saw a faded picture of a small toddler playing in the sand. His hands were up in the air and his dark hair was tied up in a ponytail at the top of his head. There was a label underneath it, which Holly could not read.

"Hey come here". Holly went back down the stairs and walked out into a courtyard.

"Wow…" Even though it was overgrown she could still see it was big. There was a still, flowing large fountain in the centre with pristine water flowing out of the miniature pillar, coming out the middle. "It's…beautiful". She couldn't help but smile.

Will

_Hey Holly, I really like you, wanna go out? No that sounds stupid, Hey Holly how's life? What would ya say 'bout going out with me? That's even worse-_

He turned and faced Holly, and suddenly felt someone's lips on his. He pulled away but when he saw it was Holly, he pulled her closer and their lips met once more.

Holly

"Well somebody had a good time today, what happened that's made you so happy?" Her mum said as Holly walked in through the door.

"Nothing just had a great time, made some good friends". _Great friends_. She saw her dad's laptop exactly where she had left it the previous night, "Is dad still not home?"

"No, must be still caught up with work, probably filling out all the re-location forms". Nodding Holly opened the laptop and found it still on, with the strange email still up. She minimized it and got Facebook up, and sent Will a message; Wanna meet up at the park down the end of my street in ten minutes?

She instantly got a reply; Yeah of course. Smiling she closed the window and opened up all the files on the computer, _might as well kill some time_. She began looking though each file until she came to one password protected. She typed in his usual; TMHM, and 'access was granted'. She couldn't believe what she was looking at, this can't be her fathers stuff. There were files on hundreds of people around the world, with medical reports, school reports and life monitoring reports as well as some having 'experimenting reports'. She quickly closed the file. _It can't hurt to take a look; it's probably just some re-location stuff he needed to print off… _Once again she fell for her curiosity and double clicked on the email. She immediately regretted it. as she was staring at a picture of Corey. On the email there was his address, a monitoring report and under the title ABILITY, typed in bold and italics was; raw earthbending. She scrolled back to the top of the email and saw the words; apprehend. She felt her insides tighten and she quickly closed the computer and ran to the staircase.

"Hey, I'm home", hearing her dad's voice only frightened her more. She took two steps at a time and slammed her bedroom door closed.

* * *

A/N: Once again reviews, anyone who can guess where Holly lives right now then you'll get a cookie. There are a few clues there, and no the koi's aren't a clue.

Disclaimer: People who get the right answer may not receive a cookie.


	6. Chpt 5 Rain

A/N: Alright, sorry this has taken a while, I had to finish assignments for school (term four just commenced). I'm going to wait for a few more reviews before I add (write) anything else, I don't want to be writing this story for an empty audience. To anyone who reads this: Hope you like and I have started linking this story up to aang's time, if your a true avatar fan then you'll have found out the one in the last chpt. There are two links in this one, have fun finding them.

PS; if you can't find them they will be revealed (hopefully if I write it) in the next chpt. Review if you find them :P

* * *

Will

Will took her into his arms, and began trying to get the story out of her.

"Alright so your dad is involved in a military group-"

"I don't think it has anything to do with the military", she interrupted as she wiped away the last of the tears.

"Okay, so your dad is involved in a company which 'experiment' on people with abilities, and by abilities you mean like how I can fly. And you also found out that they have taken Corey who can move clay… But they call it raw earth bending?"

Holly was staring at him, as he continued to try and wrap his head around it. He knew she would want to do something to help Corey, and he knew what she was already thinking.

"How about we go to Corey's place tomorrow, see if there is anything there?" Holly clapped her hands together and embraced Will once more, whispering excitedly, "That would be great!"

Holly

They briskly walked up the driveway, trying to escape the rain.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Holly asked once more.

"Yeah, I rang Casey up, she's just three houses down".

"She doesn't know why we're here does she?"

"No, she doesn't have the slightest clue". They knocked on the door, and waited for a response. But none came. After knocking three more times, Will tried the handle and found it unlocked. He swung the door open and they walked in slowly, being careful not to make a sound.

"How bout you wait here? I'll take a look".

"Over my dead body, I'm coming too", Holly snapped. They walked into the lounge room.

"Holly shit", Holly saw Will's jaw drop and she found her eyes fixed to the scene she found before her. The three lounges had been turned on their side, one had had all of its stuffing ripped out and scattered across the room. Two lamps lay on the ground, shattered, and the coffee table was snapped, several splinters had entered the nearby wall, giving it an appearance of a rock-climbing wall. Will and Holly then separated into different rooms and found them all in the same state as the first.

Holly looked into the last room, which she presumed was Corey's when Will finished his side of the house and came in to help her.

"There's nothing left in the kitchen that's not broken or crushed, except for the skylight" After a brief pause he added, "This doesn't feel right, wouldn't they have been more…well cleaner?". _There must be something, anything to give us a clue_. Holly started pulling the room apart even more, trying to find a clue that would lead her to where they had taken Corey.

"Wait. Stop Holly, if we want to find something we will need to clean this place up. I think we need Casey's help, she will know if anything is out of place". Holly stood still and squeezed her eyes shut, stopping the tears from making their own escape.

"Fine."

* * *

They knocked on Casey's front door, and it was almost immediately opened.

"Casey we need your help, can you spare a couple of hours?" Will asked.

"We just need you over at Corey's…" Holly added.

"Sure", she turned around and yelled, "Hey Zach come ring me when the pizza gets here".

Once they were back inside Corey's house and Casey had rid of her shock, Holly began to explain.

"All we know is that there is a company that has taken Corey for some 'experiments' because of what he did with the clay". Holly purposely left her father out of the explanation fearing how Casey might react. "And we need you to help us clean the pace up, and try and find stuff that isn't meant to be here". Casey quickly nodded her head.

"This will take a while so we better get started, Will you do the kitchen, and I'll do this room and Holly go do Corey's room. Make sure you put things where you think they go, and if you're unsure leave them out".

Over an hour later Holly put the last book back onto the bookshelf and then began to pack the checker pieces away. Casey walked into the room closely followed by Will, both sat onto the freshly made bed.

"I found nothing", Will said sadly.

"Me neither, I don't get how someone can make this much mess and not have left anything", Casey sighed, and began to help Holly, picking up the last of the checker pieces. She suddenly froze as still as a statue staring intently at the circular pieces in her hand.

"What's wrong?", Will asked looking over her shoulder. Holly walked around to stare at the circular objects in her hand. Among the black and white pieces of checkers there was another piece, slightly bigger and had a different design on it along with different colors. It had a brown edge, and pictured eight teeth like things surrounding a ring of eight smaller circles, which had a ninth, circle in the middle. It seemed familiar to Holly.

"What is that?" Will asked.

Shrugging Casey said, "I'm not sure, I've never seen it before, it must be our clue". She passed it to Holly, who had reached out for it. But before she could have a better look at it they heard two cars pull up into the driveway.

Zach

"…And it appears that a pilot, who was approaching his hundredth flight has died of a heart attack on the mainland, but this has led to some controversy, one of the scientists who had looked at the body says that he could have been poisoned. The pilot seemed to have drunken something before his fatal death, and he appeared all in good health, his last checkup only being a week or so ago, in other news-" Zach flicked the TV off and stared at the last three pieces of cold pizza, still in the box on the table. He picked up the telephone and stared at the screen. No messages. Over forty minutes ago he had sent her a message, _she should have been back by now_. He stood up and brushed the crumbs off of his lap. He walked out the front door, putting his jacket on as he went out into the rain. A car and a van, both black, turned into Corey's driveway and Zach watched as a man hopped out another man passed him something. _That looked like… a gun…_ Four other men jumped out of the van and another two came out of the car. They all began to walk up to the house. Zach began to tear down the footpath and came to a halt behind the van, looking up as half o the men went around the back, and the others walked up to the door. He saw the men at the front door shuffling and one of them looked uncomfortable, reaching behind him and reposition an object shoved into the back of his pants. Even from this distance and the rain Zach could see the outline of a gun.

He heard a shout and the men at the front reacted immediately, kicking down the door and rushing into the house. _Casey's in there_. He was about to run into the house when he heard gunfire and then heard glass shattering. Will suddenly appeared in the sky, above the house and just as fast, came tumbling down onto the front lawn. He had both Holly and Casey clinging to him.

"Fuck!" Casey screamed. They hit the ground hard and two of the men appeared in the front door way, pointing their guns at the fallen trio and Zach.

"Run", Zach yelled and the other three took off. Before he could think what he was doing his raised both of his hands and as he did the droplets of rain began to freeze. Slowly at first but then quickened and once his arms stretched straight above his head the entire ground was frozen and lines of ice were sticking up into the air. Everything seemed to have stopped, if it was not for more rain pouring down and the shouts of the other men inside. The two men, at the front door, were stuck to the frozen grass, unable to move. Both were dumbfounded as to what had just happened and before either of them could figure it out Zach through his hands towards them the lines of frozen droplets flung towards them, shattering and knocking them out cold. Before any more could appear Zach ran down the driveway back to Casey's house.

Holly

"What the hell was that?" Zach asked as he came through the front door.

"Oh, I'd like to ask you the same question, how the hell did you make a miniature winter wonderland in a matter of seconds?" Casey retorted.

She ignored the conversation, not that she wasn't interested but because she couldn't help but hear a faint noise coming from the circular object she still held in her hand. It wasn't a noise as such but a feeling…of energy or something else. She found it hard to explain. It hadn't been doing this when we were in Corey's house but when the men had come, in the confusion she must have done something to set it off.

"It looks like a flower", Will pointed out.

"It is a flower, and it is mine so if you won't mind giving it back…" Holly and Will turned around to face a woman who was only about five foot, her dark brown hair was cut short and she stood there pointing a shining black sword straight at Will's neck. "Please" she added, with an almost pixie-like grin.


End file.
